


Святыня для пса

by FortuneSurfer



Series: Mukozuke We Deserved [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Admiration, Alpha Matthew Brown, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Also Believe It Or Not Matthew Is A Virgin, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And He Refuses To Admit That He is Heels Over Head For Will, Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane, Basically Full Monty, Defloration I GUESS, Even If Will Is A Little Uncertain At First, First Time, Hannibal is dead, M/M, Masturbation, Matthew is One Creepy Dude, Mentions of male lactation, Omega Will Graham, Oral Sex, Passion, Prison Dating, Season/Series 02, Specific Writing Style, Still Omega Verse, Suddenly Everything Is Totally Consensual, Will Is Content, mutual respect
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortuneSurfer/pseuds/FortuneSurfer
Summary: Еще одна встреча перед выходом: романтика лечебницы для особо опасных психов и омегаверс. Мэттью Браун умеет устраивать как убийства, так и свидания.https://ficbook.net/readfic/5542716





	Святыня для пса

**Author's Note:**

> — По пути от задумки к исполнению основное условие заявки пошло в расход. Но, хэй, два других остались соблюдены, поэтому давайте считать, что решетка — это метафора некоего коммуникационного барьера. 
> 
> — Название отсылает не к Воннегуту, а к Матфею: «Не давайте святыни псам и не бросайте жемчуга вашего перед свиньями, чтобы они не попрали его ногами своими и, обратившись, не растерзали вас», (7:6).
> 
> — Упоминания мужской лактации происходят из предыдущего фика, относящегося к этой вероятностной линии: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5220619. 
> 
> — Авторский рейтинг NC-21 предупреждает читательницу о градусе порнографичности текста. You cannot say... that I did not warn you. (c) 
> 
> — OST: The Pointer Sisters — I'm So Excited. Кроме того, рекомендуются к прослушиванию Leo Moracchioli — Barbie Girl и его же кавер на Dancing Queen.

По кирпичной кладке стен узкого прохода, в котором отключены записывающие устройства, движутся тени.  
  
Мимо мраморных скамей, тяжелых двойных дверей кабинета Чилтона, черно-белых низко висящих портретов научных светил...   
  
Сам маршурт простой: из блока «D», наверх, по двум лестничных пролетам, через центральный коридор, не доходя до медотделения — блок «В». Сложность была в том, чтобы сделать его безопасным. Тем более горд Мэттью вести по нему Уилла Грэма этой ночью.   
  
— В данной части этажа всего два охранника. Оба отлучаются покурить на нижней площадке примерно в одно время каждую ночь.   
— Каждую? — c сомнением спрашивает мистер Грэм. Он впервые идет рядом с Мэттью как свободный человек, а не впереди него как заключенный. Они даже шагают в ногу.  
— Чужие привычки иногда сами просят быть использованными.   
— Полагаться на них может быть ненадежным.   
  
Это не критика.  ~~Мэттью знает, как Уилл Грэм ведет себя, когда критикует, как звучит, когда насмехается, когда раздражен или утомлен; Мэттью изучал его очень долго и очень внимательно~~. Мистер Грэм всего лишь не скрывает от него свои мысли и Мэттью умеет это ценить.  ~~Грэм прекрасно знает, что Мэттью различил бы любое его притворство~~. Он открыт в ответ:  
— Я знаю чем рискую. — Мэттью думает взять Грэма за руку после своих слов, чтобы погладить того по запястью, но решает иначе. Он слишком привык цепляться за мелочи. Ему больше не нужны скользящие касания кожи по коже во время застегивания наручников.  ~~Он и хотел, и не хотел быть замеченным раньше времени~~. Нет, сегодня у него будет намного больше. — И ради чего.   
  
Уилл Грэм бросает на него короткий взгляд и меняет тему:  
— Его привычки помогли убить и Ганнибала Лектера?   
— Он начал рыть себе могилу, когда вступил в противостояние с вами, — говорит Мэттью и пожимает плечами. — Я лишь заметил край достаточно неверный, чтобы можно было столкнуть его в нее.   
  
Грэм мог бы дразнить его таким образом, если бы Чесапикский Потрошитель уже два дня как не остыл благодаря Мэттью  ~~или составляй тот ему когда-либо серьезную конкуренцию~~. Само убийство не представило для него никакой сложности, но его значительность заключалась в другом: через него их с Уиллом Грэмом связь стала  _взаимнее_. Мэттью погрузился в Грэма, выполняя его волю, как тот погружался в него самого, когда сопереживал ему, убивавшему пристава.  
  
Мистер Грэм произносит себе под нос задумчивое и уважительное, пусть и маскирующееся под колкость:   
— Ястреб смотрит издалека и все запоминает.   
  
~~Мэттью пил бы слова Уилла Грэма, как пил его молоко позапрошлой ночью, если бы мог~~. Он сам бы не сказал это лучше. В Мэттью что-то тихо расходится от восторга.   
  
— Именно так.  
  
~~Он совершенно правильно удержал себя. Сдержанность мистера Грэма, его тихая сила, сказывается на нем, заставляя видеть все лучше — они собираются провести ночь партнерами, и ему нужно вести себя подобающе~~.   
  
  


***

  
  
Мэттью не думал о Уилле Грэме как об омеге с самого начала, хоть его половая принадлежность и оказалась интересной деталью. Омежность могла бы сделать особенным любого другого, но на фоне прочих особенностей этого человека интерсексуальность практически ничего не значила. Когда она только вскрылась, то показалась Мэттью просто удобным совпадением. На самом деле, определенной его части даже не хотелось, чтобы тело Уилла Грэма воспринимало его как альфу ~~, оставаясь сверхъестественно недоступным и неподкупным~~. Не большой части, впрочем. Тем лучше, что Грэм отзывался.  
  
Последние несколько дней Мэттью не принимал суппрессанты и это сказалось на мистере Грэме лучшим образом: привычные взгляду следы его изможденности стали сходить. И Мэттью не мог дождаться, когда смог бы увидеть, как мистер Грэм расцветет после их долгожданной случки. Уже сегодня, спускаясь за ним в блок, чтобы забрать на прогулку, он почувствовал, как волоски по всему телу встали дыбом от обдавшего его запаха дожидающегося спаривания зрелого омеги. Тот запах был... насыщенным многоцветьем, будто Мэттью открыл ароматную коробку с чайными пакетиками разных сортов, а не дверь в хронически сырой подвал.  
  
Да...  
  
Трудно было поверить, что все началось с зависти к Чесапикскому Потрошителю, оказавшемуся легкой добычей. Когда Мэттью обеспечил себе вакансию в госпитале подстроенным несчастным случаем, он и не догадывался,  _насколько сильно_  его займет Уилл Грэм. Что он будет столь же далек от пошлого, но интригующего описания Лаундс, как сам Мэттью от создаваемого им имиджа. И что именно Мэттью предстоит стать первым и главным его защитником.  
  
Мэттью не вмешивался в расследование, пока не устал от копившихся фантазий о превосходстве и от зависти человека, который пристально наблюдает за действием, но не делает ставку. А ведь та прямо-таки напрашивалась. Разгадать личность  _Бэтмена_  было бы сложнее, чем то, что Чесапикский Потрошитель — это расфуфыренный складочка-к-складочке-хмырь, на которого Грэм терпеливо указывал окружающим, пока тот пользовался их тупостью.  ~~Как и сам Мэттью~~. Его посылка должна была развлечь мистера Грэма посреди суда. Мэттью мог бы пойти туда и увидеть реакцию своими глазами, но засвечиваться на заседании было опасно, а его воображению вполне хватало самого себя.   
  
На тот момент он уже имел довольно четкое представление и о Уилле Грэме.  
  
Мэттью никогда не воспринимал Писание как фундаменталист,  ~~у него даже никогда не было религиозного бреда за всю историю приступов~~ , но то, что в том стояло относительно  _ангелов_ , слишком сильно походило на способности мистера Грэма, чтобы не влиять на его восприятие: ангелы тоже получают знание интуитивно, наблюдая за деяниями людей; им не нужно знать прошлое, они переживают его сами, вступая в контакт с человеком, и из своего переживания они извлекают понимание того, как тот или иной мог бы — или станет — действовать в определенной ситуации.   
  
Уилл Грэм мог бы быть ангелом, забывшим о своей сути в мире слепых и недалеких, и, осознавая это, Мэттью захотел понять его. Захотел сам быть понятым им. И когда мистер Грэм действительно...  
  
...Больше всего Мэттью подкупило то, что на интервью с Лаундс Грэм единственный раз за все время пребывания в госпитале безоглядно был собой: назло рыжей прошмандовке. Раскованный, не боявшийся показать зубы, он рассуждал о своем поклоннике  ~~на вкус Мэттью, не представительное прозвище~~ , набрасывая узнаваемый эскиз его мышления, не догадываясь, что он стоит рядом.  
  
Мэттью еще не раз переслушал запись из комнаты для посещений, прежде чем открыться мистеру Грэму тем же вечером.  
  
И когда Уилл Грэм наконец-то распознал его и сам попросил его об услуге, Мэттью, уже давно знавший как именно ее осуществить,  ~~даже собиравшийся оказать ее по собственной инициативе, чтобы замять неудачу с приставом~~ , задумался  _о гарантиях_. Их легко угадывавшийся характер единственный поразил Лектера, когда до того дошло:  
— Ты санитар из госпиталя... и альфа...   
  
Избавившись от улик и покинув бассейн, Мэттью почувствовал себя  _новой королевой танца_  — он воображал, как весь город узнает про его перформанс (при его сохраняющемся инкогнито). И был порядком удивлен, обнаружив, что думая о шумихе вокруг убийства Лектера, воображал ее всего лишь фоном для одного-единственного голоса.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Третий охранник контролирует отделение «В». Хотя, возможно, — Мэттью усмехается, — мне стоит сказать, что он должен его контролировать, но не сможет выполнять свою работу ближайшие несколько часов. Не то чтобы двойной форлакс в его лунго поспособствует выполнению обязанностей.   
— Тебя не заподозрят? — Мэттью слышит уверенность, что все предусмотрено, и интерес к тому, как именно.   
  
Он отвечает с наигранной шепелявостью:  
— Не с репутацией местного болвана.   
— На мой слух даже это лучше европейского акцента, — сообщает мистер Грэм и Мэттью широко ухмыляется  _их общей шутке_.  
  
  


***

  
  
Мэттью рассказал мистеру Грэму, что сделал с Ганнибалом Лектером, во всех подробностях, потчуя его воображение образами и звуками — гулко переваливавшееся ведро под шатавшимся как пьяный предателем; отдававшие все меньше бурого порезы; скрип веревки, безжалостно туго натянувшейся из-за ослабевших в последний раз коленей; хрипы; тень, падавшая на мертвое лицо подобием черного нимба; каждый грех на виду.  ~~Мэттью запомнил все чрезвычайно хорошо — он стоял рядом с Лектером и с жадным любопытством впитывал его смерть за их беседой. Это наполняло его чувством неуязвимости~~.   
  
Мэттью приглашал Уилла Грэма вместе с ним затягивать петлю, брать в руки нож и отмывать его от крови. И Уилл Грэм, с ногами сидевший на кровати, оперевшись спиной на стену, откинув голову, слушал его за опущенными веками, а когда он поднял их, Мэттью понял, что его приглашение было принято. В самом конце пересказа Мэттью признался Грэму, что даже раздумывал принести ему сердце врага или его скальп, чтобы тот смог убедиться сам, но тот сказал, что счел бы это лишним. Мэттью про себя усмехнулся тому, что угадал с этой причудой.  
  
— Ты мог бы действовать тихо, — заметил Грэм. — Подстроить несчастный случай, а не устраивать публичную казнь.  
— Так бы я и поступил, будь его смерть всего лишь моим стратегическим решением, а не услугой для вас, мистер Грэм.   
  
Грэм отстраненно кивнул и спрятал лицо в ладонях. Мэттью тактично не стал акцентировать на его уходе в себя и озвучил вопрос, который слишком поздно догадался задать Ганнибалу Лектеру:   
— Интересно, задумывался ли он когда-нибудь об иронии, заключенной в образе мертвого каннибала. Я имею в виду  _его последний ужин_.  
  
Какое-то время Грэм не отвечал, но Мэттью знал, что его услышали, и ждал определенной реакции.  ~~Того, что каждый раз воспринималось маленьким чудом.~~ И дождался, когда Уилл Грэм отвел руки от лица и завершил его мысль, будто никакой паузы не было, будто Мэттью не говорил намеком:  
— Фактическое поедание самого себя вследствие биологического распада. Хороший вопрос, — признал Грэм, не звуча слишком заинтересованным. — Впрочем, довольно о призраках. Спасибо за твою готовность помочь. Она оказалась исключительной. Хотя, вернее будет сказать,  _исключающей_.   
  
— Все что угодно для друга, — ответил Мэттью с легким кивком.  
  
Пожевав губы, мистер Грэм посмотрел на него прямо и честно и успокавающими, урезонивающими интонациями начал:   
— Мне очень жаль говорить об этом, но ты ошибаешься, Мэттью. Я вовсе не то, что тебе нужно.  
  
Мэттью рассмеялся.   
  
— Я знаю, что он был Потрошителем, если вы об этом. Лектер сам мне сказал. Почти. Тем приятнее было разделаться с ним. Хотя я и сам догадался довольно давно.   
  
Грэм, судя по его недоверчивому выражению лица, про себя стирал множество линий его психологического портрета.   
  
— Значит, ночью в зале для терапии ты притворялся?   
— И да, и нет. Мое восхищение вами было и остается совершенно искренним, у него просто другие причины.  
  
С задранными бровями, тоном запутавшегося дознавателя:  
— Зачем?  
— Не хотел спугнуть вас.   
— А причины...?   
— Неужели сам Уилл Грэм не может расколоть этот орешек? — широко ухмыльнулся Мэттью.  
— Ты удивишься, насколько это зависит от того, хочет ли этот орешек быть расколотым.   
— Я не из тех, кто любит играть больше, чем выигрывать, если вы об этом.   
— Это хорошо. Потому что я не смогу дать тебе новых испытаний, — сказал Грэм, бессознательно качнув головой. — Я вернусь к нормальной жизни, когда выйду отсюда. Или к тому, что привык называть нормальной жизнью. Я... мне не кажется, что у сотрудничества между нами будет продолжение, Мэттью. По крайней мере, у такого сотрудничества. Разрушительного. Ты долго наблюдал за мной и наверняка должен понимать это. Мой стиль жизни не располагает к тесным отношениям с окружающими. И я не могу и не хочу обещать что-то, что ты заслуживаешь, но не получишь со мной.  
— И чего, вы считаете, я хочу, мистер Грэм? — ласково спросил Мэттью, замирая внутри.  
  
Уилл Грэм дал ему быть увиденным, за секунды собрав его образ, как сам Мэттью собирал образ Грэма на протяжении месяцев...   
  
— ...И ты не просто хочешь признание; тебе нужен партнер. А между омегами и альфами, — мистер Грэм насмешливо улыбнулся, — не бывает  _абсолютно иного_  партнерства. Наша раса запрограммирована на выживание точнее бет, — Мэттью не мог не улыбнуться использованному Грэмом объединяющему их «наша». — Все это тебе прекрасно известно, Мэттью, — облизнулся. — Поэтому дальнейшее так или иначе сведется к этому, разве нет? Ты, я, и не склонное к переговорам альфомежье либидо.  
— Вы хотите этого?  
  
Мистер Грэм недоуменно заморгал.   
  
— Прошу прощения?  
  
— Вы не звучите рассерженно или испуганно, но вы и не в своем следовательском трансе. Что дает мне причину спросить... — Мэттью подступил к решетке, обхватывая прут. Ему едва хватило дыхания на вопрос: — Вы или ваш омега заинтересованы в том, чтобы я еще раз взял ночную смену?..   
  
Уилл Грэм в своей обычной манере не дал ему прямого ответа. Помолчав, он уставился в потолок и принялся озвучивать свои размышления спокойно и рассудительно; как Мэттью казалось, даже смущенно:   
— Ты сам сказал — ни я, ни ты не в гоне. И я думаю, ты согласишься с тем, что есть только один способ убедиться в том, насколько эти отношения будут функциональны, прежде чем начнется суета с моим выходом. И... — он прервал себя, но, вздохнув, начал заново: — Многое из того, что случилось со мной, по-прежнему остается дымом и зеркалами. Свидание же, — Грэм осторожно обступил свое собственное слово, — с другой стороны, будет чем-то...   
— Вещественным. Чем-то материальным, — помог Мэттью подобрать слова.   
  
Грэм кивнул, прикрыв глаза. Ответил тише:  
— Да. Наше последнее было... Мне давно не хватает материальности. Ты материален и у тебя нет намерения причинить мне вред, — и даже если бы это не было правдой, то стало бы для Мэттью законом в тот же миг.   
  
— Придется постараться, чтобы все устроить.   
  
Мистер Грэм шагнул к решетке, накрывая побелевшие костяшки Мэттью ладонью. Мэттью хищно цеплялся за зрительный контакт, а Грэм смотрел на него так, будто пытался запомнить, когда сказал:   
— Ты смог убить Чесапикского Потрошителя. Ты  _несомненно_ сможешь трахнуть меня.   
  
  


***

  
  
Когда они доходят до блока «В», Мэттью задерживается на санитарном посту. Мистер Грэм дожидается его неподалеку, рассматривая рыжий затылок уснувшего за столом дежурного санитара, пока громкий низкий сигнал не извещает о том, что дверь на другом конце коридора отъехала в сторону, открывая проход в камеру.  
  
Блок не назовешь «Хилтоном», но здесь хотя бы не холодно. За те полчаса, что прошли с момента, когда Мэттью поднимался сюда в первый раз, выкрученные радиаторы успели неплохо прогреть пространство.   
  
Они проходят по широкому коридору, минуя две подсвеченные стеклянные камеры. Жители обеих подстать дежурному санитару беззвучно, неподвижно спят на койках мертвецким сном. Мэттью с таким же успехом мог бы отравить всю больницу для Уилла Грэма. Ему кажется, что тот думает о том же, когда спрашивает его:  
— Что с этими?  
— Феназепам в апельсиновом соке к ужину.   
— Бармен сегодня особенно щедр.  
  
Мэттью обожает его чувство юмора.   
  
— Все за мой счет, мистер Грэм.   
  
Подготовленная для их встречи камера пустует — раньше она принадлежала Гидеону, однако серийный насильник-спидозник Брэдшоу, занимавший ее после него, уже несколько дней умирает в медблоке. Будь Чилтон менее мелочной сучкой, то переселил бы Грэма сюда, но он даже по-прежнему не снял запрет на выдачу ему постельных принадлежностей.  ~~Если он попытается удерживать мистера Грэма в больнице после того как федеральный прокурор снимет все обвинения, Мэттью предложит Грэму дать ему заняться Его Калечеством~~.  
  
От Мэттью не ускользает, что мистер Грэм мешкает на пороге камеры. Впрочем, он не принимает это промедление близко к сердцу.  ~~Оно говорит только в пользу обдуманности принимаемого Уиллом Грэмом решения~~.  
  
— Вдвоем мы не уместимся на этой кровати, — сразу же скептически замечает Грэм, оказываясь внутри.   
  
Койка по-больничному узкая — человеку с широкими плечами было бы уже неуютно переворачиваться с боку на бок, — зато с настоящим матрасом.   
  
— Нам может и не потребоваться.  
  
Мистер Грэм полуповорочивает голову к нему:   
— Предпочитаешь стоя?  
  
Его напускная непринужденность была бы пленительной  ~~как и любая другая дерзость~~ , если бы не тема. Мэттью хотел поднять ее на своих условиях, а так она только выставит его в невыгодном свете.   
  
— Еще не знаю, — неохотно признает он и добавляет: — но хотел бы попробовать с вами что угодно.  
— «Еще»?   
  
Мэттью некомфортно поводит плечами и тут же раздражается своей зажатости.  ~~Грэм так или иначе поймет, что он девственник, так что лучшая стратегия — честно признать это.~~  Он отвечает скупо:   
— Вокруг не слишком много омег.   
  
— А достойных твоих ухаживаний еще меньше.  
  
Мистер Грэм не смотрит на него, когда говорит это, он усаживается на койку с тихим кряхтением  ~~Мэттью знает о его проблемах с поясничным отделом, иногда он фантазировал о том, чтобы сделать Грэму массаж~~. Мэттью признателен ему за лаконичное закругление темы и остается стоять.   
  
— Я бы сказал, всего один.  
  
Уилл Грэм поджимает губы в подобии улыбки, но не хочет встречаться с ним взглядом  ~~— он не распространяется о других альфах, но факт того, что он здесь, весьма однозначен для Мэттью~~. Он находит отвлечение в трапеции зрачка камеры под потолком.   
  
— Вырублена. Никакого порно на рабочем месте для Чилтона. — Хотя Мэттью думал сделать запись для себя и стереть ее, но в итоге оказался слишком занят всем остальным.   
  
Грэм косится в противоположное направление и спрашивает:  
— Что с дверью?   
— Придется оставить открытой, камера отпирается только снаружи.   
  
Мистер Грэм производит впечатление ищущего выходы и Мэттью это не нравится. Он решает дать ему привыкнуть к обстановке и отворачивается, чтобы достать из раковины жестяную миску, а из-под куска обивки вытащить футляр и мешочек с рисом. Время в Шеппарде не прошло даром: он научился не только больничной муштре, но и искусству создания тайников.  ~~Хотя, на самом деле, он мог бы сложить все и в ящик для хранения вещей Грэма без особого риска. Но искушение впечатлить маленькими трюками победило.~~  
  
Высыпав рис в миску, поставленную в угол камеры, Мэттью выуживает из футляра несколько палочек, а из кармана зажигалку. Он поджигает кончики, зажимая палочки между пальцами, и развернувшись, помахивает занявшимися кусочками дерева, пока те не начинают отдавать в воздух тонкие ленточки дыма. Дым пахнет смолой и мускусом.   
  
Грэм с недоуменным видом наблюдает за его манипуляциями. Мэттью протягивает ему слабо дымящую деревяшку. Тот принимает ее и принюхивается.   
  
— Сандал.  
  
Мэттью кивает.  
  
— Его запах снимает тревогу и расслабляет.   
  
~~Он думает пошутить насчет того, что «это был сигнал, если вам не бросается в глаза, что я нервничаю», но между сомнительным дружелюбием и имиджем надежного альфы, он выбирает второе~~.  
  
Мистер Грэм насмешливо — и задумчиво, и сомневающеся  ~~Мэттью обожает выразительность его мимических сигналов~~  — поднимает бровь.  
  
— Ароматерапию со мной здесь еще не пробовали.  
— Надо же чем-то разноображивать чилтонские чаепития с амобарбиталом.  
  
Установив палочку в миску к другим, Мэттью отцепляет кольцо, которое кто-то из охраны прозвал Кольцом Всевластья, от шлейки на штанах униформы и привстает на носки, чтобы открыть окно одним из ключей. Так удастся избавиться от пожарной тревоги, которая может испортить их с Уиллом Грэмом ночь. Из окна ему в лицо тут же веет прохладой, и свежестью, и запахом озона; снаружи доносится шум дождя.  
  
— Благовония... — недоверчиво тянет мистер Грэм за его спиной и невесело усмехается. — Что же дальше? Музыка? Алкоголь? Массаж?   
  
Происходящее может сколько угодно напоминать романтический фарс, но на деле Мэттью убежден, что госпиталь — идеальное место для их свидания. Для него больница — естественная среда обитания, не говоря уже о его настоящем  _положении хозяина_.  
  
Мэттью поясняет:  
— Секс нашей расы трудно не учуять. Запах нужно замаскировать, иначе возникнут вопросы.   
— Ты действительно предусмотрел все.   
— Как я и говорил: мне приходится постараться, чтобы все устроить. И как я тоже говорил: я знаю ради чего рискую.   
  
Уилл Грэм кивает, сцепляет руки в замок между коленями. Мэттью не спешит приближаться, сунув руки в карманы куртки — под пальцами у него оказываются две маленькие упаковки с содержимым, ожидающим применения — и просто наблюдая за ним.  ~~Это ничуть не надоело ему за последние полгода, наоборот: превратилось в своего рода хобби, пристрастие.~~  В оттягивании момента есть своя прелесть, ведь теперь все предопределено.  
  
Грэм смотрит в стену перед собой и говорит:  
— Я благодарен тебе за всю эту подготовку. — Вздыхает. — Меня тоже приготовили сегодня. Чилтон с его слов не мог больше терпеть  _омежью вонь_  во время сеанса, так что назначил визит эндокринолога и, поскольку проводили ирригоскопию, не обошлось и без чистки кишечника.   
— По-видимому, Чилтон нихера не смыслит и в запахах, — фыркает Мэттью.   
— Как и все беты.   
  
Мэттью считает, что это подходящий момент для следующего пункта придуманной им программы. Он присаживается к мистеру Грэму — тот не отстраняется и это хорошо, значит,  _конфирмация не прошла даром_  — и достает из-под подушки термос. Грэм смотрит на предмет с легкой неуверенностью, растерянно разводит руками, хлопает ладонями себя по коленям и комментирует:   
— Если честно, сейчас я уже чувствую себя ребенком на охоте за пасхальными яйцами.  
  
Мэттью прищуривается с довольной ухмылкой.   
  
— Что прибережено для меня в твоих запасниках? Все-таки алкоголь? — спрашивает мистер Грэм, усмехаясь, впрочем, протягивая руку за одним из двух прячущихся под крышкой стаканчиков. — Или растворенная виагра?   
  
Мэттью вручает ему стаканчик:  
— Всего лишь травяной чай. Нурофен плохо сочетается с алкоголем.   
  
Грэм медленно опускает уголки губ.   
  
— Обезболивающее? — он хмурит брови, наверняка подозревая самое худшее, и Мэттью спешит его успокоить как можно вкрадчивее:  
— По тому, как отзывчиво вы реагировали, когда я пил вас, я догадался, что вас еще никогда не вязали, и что я удостоюсь чести... — он медлит, неопределенно жестикулирует кистью, — нарушить вашу целостность.   
  
Мистер Грэм фыркает, катая стаканчик в ладонях.   
  
— Кто бы мог подумать, заново потерять невинность в сорок...   
— Значит, мне наливать? — осторожно спрашивает Мэттью, разглядывая его.   
  
Грэм проводит ладонью по лицу, убирая не мешавшие ему кудри, и подносит стаканчик к термосу. Мэттью приходит в голову идея.  ~~Возможно, Грэм почувствует себя увереннее, если будет знать наверняка, что он предлагает ему что-то безопасное~~. Налив чай мистеру Грэму, Мэттью жестом останавливает его от того, чтобы сразу опрокинуть жидкость в себя.   
  
— Вы когда-нибудь пили на бр _ю_ дершафт? — спрашивает он, наливая и себе, нарочито коверкая и без того уродливое слово.  
  
В ответ на это Грэм чуть раздвигает уголки губ в намеке на улыбку. Этот проблеск расслабленности и проступившие под глазами его визави «гусиные лапки» напоминают Мэттью о том, что он должен быть осторожнее с Уиллом Грэмом. В него слишком легко влюбиться.  ~~А привзязываться еще крепче опасно~~.  
  
— Ты будешь первым и здесь.  
  
Мэттью нравится, как это звучит.   
  
Он ставит термос на пол, они с мистером Грэмом скрещивают руки — тот коротко встречается с ним взглядом, — и Мэттью чудится лучший вкус, что ему доводилось попробовать — доверия омеги, прежде чем на языке у него оказывается сочетание фенхеля, розмарина, ромашки, тысячелистника и лакрицы, почти полностью заглушающее растворенное в чае лекарство.   
  
Сердце у него в груди оглушающе грохочет, когда они с мистером Грэмом расцепляют руки и Мэттью подается к нему, чтобы поцеловать в колючий кончик уса. Он пытается оставить такой же легкий поцелуй и на другом, но Уилл Грэм поворачивает голову и их губы встречаются. Приятный сюрприз.  ~~Его первый поцелуй. Мэттью не думал, что он когда-нибудь произойдет~~. Он более чем долгожданен, но Мэттью все равно чувствует себя совершенно потерянным в первые секунды. Грэма это не отпугивает: он гладит его — легко, но без трепета — и Мэттью расслабляется от прикосновений к спине и плечу, и обнимает его за шею.   
  
Он альфа и должен действовать, он искал этой возможности дольше, чем понимал это, и, пробуя отвечать, Мэттью хочет, чтобы Уилл Грэм осознавал, что значит для него, через ласку, но и сам чувствует, что обходится с предлагаемым ему ртом слишком... неуклонно. Однако Грэм не возражает и не отстраняется, он дожидается, когда Мэттью останавливается, чтобы перевести дыхание, и пробует показать ему другой темп, другую тональность, и в целом будто наигрывает другую мелодию в ощущениях. Без жадности и надрыва. Она оказывается по душе Мэттью. А эротические ощущения, которые вызывает чужой язык, ненавязчиво скользящий между его губ, — намного ярче.  
  
Они ведут диалог на уровне тел, целуясь почти лениво под звуки дыхания и тихого чавканья, пока рука Уилла Грэма не оказывается на его бедре, якобы для опоры.   
  
— Мне раздеться, мистер Грэм? — спрашивает Мэттью.  
  
Ему отвечают с задержкой:  
— В Средневековье этот обычай назывался «питьем на ты». По традиции мы только что перешли на «ты». — Уилл гладит его по кончику уса большим пальцем и Мэттью едва справляется с возникающим примитивным позывом заурчать. — И да: тебе стоит раздеться.   
  
Мэттью не ощущает тревоги, когда стащив с себя одежду и обувь, остается нагим перед Уиллом Грэмом, даже несмотря на открытую дверь камеры сбоку от себя. На самом деле, ему  _азартно_. Мэттью помнит, как мистер Грэм разглядывал его торс, когда они виделись ради конфирмации. И рассчитывает на то, что на этот раз Грэм не откажет себе в том, чтобы коснуться его.   
  
— Полагаю, я должен считать себя счастливчиком, — хмыкает мистер Грэм, изучая его сложение.   
  
Мэттью театрально  ~~и не без гордости за результаты тренировок~~  разводит руки:  
— Весь ваш.  
  
Мистер Грэм задумчиво потирает подбородок и приближается к нему вплотную. У Мэттью на секунду перехватывает дыхание и выступает гусиная кожа из-за их подчеркивающейся на близкой дистанции небольшой разницы в росте. Ему нравится смотреть на Уилла Грэма снизу-вверх и это совершенно нехарактерно для него, но  _неожиданно пикантно_  и, почувствовав прикосновение к груди, Мэттью решает не задумываться.   
  
У Грэма нечитаемое выражение лица, но Мэттью мнится уважительный интерес в касаниях скользящих по его мышцам прохладных кончиков пальцев.  ~~Мэттью согреет его~~. Контакт легкий, почти номинальный, однако Мэттью соглашается терпеть эту дразнящую стимуляцию — мистер Грэм ведь гиперчувствителен — и не подталкивает его, позволяя изучить свое тело; у них достаточно времени, чтобы позволить себе вдумчивое узнавание друг друга. Так будет правильно, они здесь ведь именно за этим.   
  
Но это не значит, что он собирается оставаться совсем безучастным.  
  
Мэттью берет ладонь Уилла Грэма в свою — тот вопросительно поднимает на него глаза, — и, чувствуя глубокое удовлетворение от того, что заслужил право сделать это, подносит ее к лицу, целует каждую подушечку в жесте глубокого почтения  ~~верности, которую может и хочет обещать~~. Он не берет кончики в рот, но мистер Грэм все равно опускает взгляд, будто обжигаясь эмпатией об его преданность. И вежливо отнимает руку и, облизнувшись, словно решившись про себя, наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его под ключицу, чуть выше брызг инициалов, вытатуированных у Мэттью на груди. А за первым поцелуем следует еще один. И еще.  
  
Мистер Грэм придерживает его под ребра, наглаживает пресс, и это ощущается лучше, чем Мэттью мог бы представить: принимая каждое прикосновение губ и ладоней, он кажется себе почитаемым своим собственным идолом, отчего его тело отвечает заряжающими энергией ощущениями — приятно покалывающей возбуждающей щекоткой в мошонке, натяжением расправляющейся кожи. Уилл Грэм не может не замечать этой реакции, но продолжает оставлять его эрекцию без внимания. А Мэттью принимает это за условие игры и тоже безучастно наблюдает за наращиванием ощущений  ~~вероятно такую же удивленную отрешенность Грэм чувствовал во время его конфирмации; что ж, все справедливо~~ , слушая свое и чужое дыхание, пока пульсация в его члене — превратившемся в  _сверхчувствительный инструмент, отчаянно требующий использования_  — не становится болезненной.  
  
— Мистер Грэм... — хрипло начинает Мэттью, снова взяв Грэма за запястье, но тот сам смещает его вниз, отзываясь коротким:  
— Уилл.   
  
Все сплавляется в мощный момент первого контакта с узкой ладонью Грэма, получающей доступ к его самой чувствительной части: бушующая, зверская,  _какофоническая_  тишина и пустота в сенсорных ощущениях паха унимается, — Мэттью шумно вздыхает от накатывающих на него удовольствия и умиротворения, — а на ее место приходит фокус.   
  
Интенсивность ощущений постепенно снижается до выносимого уровня и дальше ласки и сдавливание его члена напоминают  _по-настоящему хороший массаж_ , когда угадывается та  _самая приятная последовательность движений_. В благодарность Мэттью утыкается в шею Грэма губами и пощипывает тонкую кожу у его сонной артерии, мелко и нежно. Тело омеги сплошная коричная сладость, и от этого у Мэттью собирается во рту слюна, и мистер Грэм такой же на вкус, когда Мэттью ведет по его шее языком, заставляя того коротко замереть и дрожаще выдохнуть — Грэм даже отстраняется, чтобы начать прижиматься губами рядом с его ухом.   
  
Где-то здесь Мэттью  ~~или его альфа~~  понимает, что стоит Уиллу Грэму шепнуть ему «опустись» и он рухнет на колени, не задумываясь.  _Понимает, что хочет этого_. В продроме подобная слабость привела бы его в ужас,  ~~нет, она привела бы его в ужас когда-угодно~~ , но прямо сейчас Мэттью щедро списывает все на гормоны. Он ждет, что распоряжение последует, все то время, что Грэм посвящает себя пробирающему мокрому охаживанию его уха и медленной дрочке — замерший Мэттью не знает, что чувствует сильнее: массирующий большой палец под его головкой или давление языка на мочку, — но ожидаемого  ~~предвкушаемого~~  им так и не происходит. Вскоре мистер Грэм хрипло велит ему лечь на койку и принимается дергано раздеваться.   
  
В том, чтобы видеть его добровольно обнажающимся до конца, есть что-то захватывающее после месяцев и месяцев только не покрываемых короткими штанами униформы заключенного голых лодыжек и, конечно же, встреч за развозом завтраков по утрам, когда он еще не надевал комбинезон. Мэттью чувствует искушение воспользоваться моментом и наблюдать, продолжив дрочить себе, но что-то в нем опасается спугнуть Грэма столь неприкрытым вожделением. К тому же, он кстати вспоминает про все еще дожидающиеся в кармане куртки презерватив и тонкие напальчники из белого латекса.  
  
Россказни про размеры омег оказываются такой же наглой клеветой как и скабрезности авторства Фредди Лаундс.   
  
Грэму не нравится принимаемое им положение — видимо, не хочет разворачиваться голой задницей к коридору — поэтому Мэттью устраивается поперек койки; полусидя, уложив подушку себе под спину. И у него сердце пропускает удар, когда он роняет колени в стороны, открывая пах, а мистер Грэм, омега, но в первую очередь все-таки  _его патрон_ , становится на колени перед ним.  
  
С опускающимся на его член ртом к великолепным ощущениям от стимуляции добавляется обволакивающее головку влажное тепло, и от этого  _близкого к идеальному_  сочетания Мэттью непроизвольно стонет, прикрывая глаза. Он поощрительно трет мистеру Грэму загривок — чувствительную зону омег — и поглаживает его по затылку, запуская понемногу прекращающую дрожать руку в волосы. Кудри у Уилла Грэма еще более мягкие, чем кажутся со стороны, совсем невесомые, когда ласкают его ладонь. Трогая их, Мэттью чувствует себя  _привилегированным_  едва ли не больше, чем от рта омеги на своем члене. Скорее всего, потому что этой вольности он хотел гораздо дольше чем того, что разворачивается между его ног.   
  
Про себя Мэттью ожидает, что Грэм еще какое-то время будет копаться и скромничать, но в действительности тот с самого начала почти не выпускает член изо рта, действует без стеснения старательно, хотя и — объективно говоря — скучновато. Но Мэттью очень нравится, как омега работает губами; сосредоточенная морщина между его бровей; и когда мистер Грэм время от времени швыркает носом в этом есть что-то чудовищно уютное, даже  _домашнее_.  
  
~~И это тоже непривычно для него — ассоциировать с кем-то дом~~.  
  
Мэттью становится интересно, представляет ли Уилл Грэм его ладно движущийся в узкой-ладони-и-горячем-рте член внутри себя, идеально наполняющим давлением, и под влиянием этих мыслей решает, что его альфе тоже пора попробовать познакомиться.   
  
Когда мистер Грэм отстраняется, чтобы передохнуть, Мэттью привлекает его к себе для быстрого поцелуя с уже знакомым вкусом омежьей слюны и солоноватым привкусом его собственной смазки, а затем натягивает напальчники на указательный и средний палец правой руки и, отчетливо ощущая себя его партнером, перегибается через Уилла Грэма так, чтобы не мешать ему сосать дальше.   
  
Сначала он гладит только работающие трапеции и обозначающиеся чуть ниже ребра, затем скользит рукой вдоль позвоночника, а после ложится грудью на лопатку Грэма, обрисовывает пальцем трогательную крупную родинку на его пояснице, и обеими руками мнет ягодицы, оставляя на крепких половинках быстро тающие следы. Грэм реагирует на это протестующим мычанием, впрочем, не расставаясь с членом, и Мэттью успокаивает его легким постукиванием по мошонке, обещая:  
— Все в порядке. Я только взглянуть. — И для пущей убедительности заводит одну руку назад, чтобы погладить его по загривку.   
  
Мэттью пережидает некоторое время, наслаждаясь своим положением, а потом с замиранием сердца разводит ягодицы в стороны, открывая себе вид на бледно-розовую щель: идеальное отверстие, ничего лишнего.  ~~Триумф над женской и мужской физиологией~~. Мэттью не удерживается от комментария:  
— Вы потрясный омега, мистер Грэм.   
  
Грэм выпускает его изо рта, чтобы ответить и восстановить дыхание:   
— Ты смотришь на мой анус, но по-прежнему обращаешься ко мне на «вы».   
  
_Мэттью обожает его чувство юмора_. Он быстро находится с ответом:  
— Вообще-то, из-за яркости ощущений, я решил, что не помешает напомнить тебе твое имя, на случай если оно забылось.   
  
Мистер Грэм фыркает и качает головой:  
— Спасибо, «Уилла» более чем достаточно.   
  
Мэттью пользуется моментом и подсовывает ему пальцы. Он хочет, чтобы омега принимал как можно больше участия в подготовке себя для его члена, и целует Уилла в висок восторженно и нежно, когда тот уваживает его, действительно вылизывая обтянутые латексом пальцы. Ими Мэттью после растягивает тонкую упругую кожу у его входа, разводит в стороны и ее: смотрит в приоткрывшееся уязвимое нутро, и просит омегу напрячь таз как можно сильнее для него, и Уилл слушается,  ~~что становится предсказуемым, но не перестает вызывать у него восторг~~ : Мэттью своими глазами видит, как напрягаются припухшие мышцы, как они выделяются сильнее. Мэттью гладит их, пока те вдруг рефлекторно не расслабляются достаточно для того, чтобы впустить палец.   
  
Уилл удивленно вздыхает, когда его тело благодарно принимает вторжение  ~~именно об этом ощущении втягивания по-видимому говорят, описывая жадность омег~~. Мэттью держит его член в руке, чтобы Уилл не дергался, и обожает как тепло и туго сжимается проход вокруг пальца; насколько влажные и скользкие его стенки. Уилл привыкает к стимуляции раньше него и скоро уже поводит задом из стороны в сторону, стараясь вобрать больше, за что Мэттью — от переизбытка эмоций, заставляющих забыть всякие слова, — восхищенно целует его между лопаток, и принимается энергичнее растирать вход в тело омеги; и на пробу погружает палец глубже, теперь почти на две фаланги; и поводит им внутри, стараясь нащупать уязвимую точку. И находит ее — тверже чем все остальное, на ощупь как хрящ в кончике носа.   
  
Он шевелит пальцем, щекоча простату, и Уилл содрогается и тяжело стонет в нос. Омега даже оборачивается, выпуская член изо рта, и Мэттью, не задумываясь, возвращает его обратно к члену за затылок. Тогда, будто очнувшись, Уилл обрабатывает его энергичнее и разнообразнее чем прежде, заставляя свернуть все заигрывания. Мэттью посмеивается  ~~не только он может дразнить~~  и откидывается обратно на койку, чуть сползая вниз, чтобы обеспечить себе лучший обзор и дать Уиллу больше места.   
  
Он гладит его по плечам, по рукам, которыми тот удерживает равновесие. По длинным пальцам с округлыми кончиками. Это маленькая близость ничего не стоит Уиллу, он слишком увлечен прямо сейчас, а Мэттью благодаря ей чувствует себя намного ближе к нему. Уилл сосет и лижет его головку, увлеченно двигает головой — раскрасневшийся, взлохмаченный,  _божественный_ и непреклонный — Мэттью гладит его по ушам, по лицу, ласково обхватывает за челюсть с обеих сторон и толкается в рот, стараясь не сбивать с уже установившегося хлюпающего ритма. Ему приходится выгадывать момент, чтобы потянуться за поцелуем и помочь дезориентированному, но послушному омеге подняться с колен.   
  
Он собственнически поглаживает Уилла по ягодицам, плотно прижимаясь кожей к коже, когда спрашивает:  
— Вы хотите меня? — и не узнает свой голос, сиплый и молящий сейчас.   
  
Уилл согласно трясет головой и Мэттью усаживает его на место, которое занимал сам, разворачивая к себе, подтягивая к краю, подхватив под крепкие голени, и подпихивая подушку ему под поясницу — в ясном уме, сохраняющем способность мыслить  _ради омеги_ , даже когда Мэттью опускается на четвереньки между раcкинутых ног, чтобы уткнуться ртом во вход — с низким беспомощным урчанием от ударяющего в нос запаха — сочащийся теплым и сладким; готовый к вязке, несмотря на отсутствие течки. И, опершись на локти, измазывая лицо в омежье смазке, Мэттью делает все, чтобы ошалело глядящий на него сверху-вниз Уилл стонал...   
  
Он мог бы заниматься этим весь день, почитать омегу, чередуя звучные поцелуи с крепкими вжиманиями языка в складочки кожи, напряженно собирающиеся под влажно мечущимся кончиком. Отвлекаясь только на то, чтобы восстановить дыхание, как для прыжка в бассейн перед десятком дорожек. Уилл не просто стонет, он придерживает его за голову и скулит, когда кончик проскальзывает внутрь, и Мэттью не может выносить эти звуки.   
  
Он привстает, чтобы поцеловать Уилла в губы и Уилл сам подается ему навстречу, отрезвляюще жестко обхватывая под затылок и под горло, и Мэттью замирает, окончательно приходя в себя, когда слышит  _рычание_ , чувствуя через поцелуй, как стучат чужие зубы, так его омегу лихорадит, так ему необходимо  _получить_  прямо сейчас.   
  
~~Мэттью и не думал, что искра обернется таким пожаром. Пожалуй, это его самый яркий поджог~~.  
  
Мэттью надевает презерватив и снова просит Уилла напрячься, приставляя головку ко входу в его тело. У Уилла едва сбивается дыхание, когда он  _проскальзывает_ , деликатно надавив головкой на тугие мышцы сфинктера. Мэттью неотрывно следит за его реакциями и на лице Грэма написано комичное удивление  ~~и смущение, от которого Мэттью хочется засмеяться~~ , до того легким и, по всей видимости, безболезненным оказывается проникновение — набухшие мышцы влажные, гостеприимные и практически заглатывают член. Сумасшедше узкие стенки расступаются, впуская его, своего первого и единственного альфу, и это наполняет Мэттью благоговением, и еще... почти механическим удовлетворением от соединения чего-то спроектировнного сверхточно для выполнения определенной функции  ~~как защелкивание отличной зажигалки, прокатывание роликов по идеально гладкой поверхности~~.   
  
Впрочем, почти сразу возникает сопротивление движению внутрь и это добавляет остроты. Мэттью не вторгается насильно. Он немного привыкает к массирующей, обхватывающей тесносте, пока ждет расслабления остальных мышц, чтобы войти еще немного глубже — это дается все легче с каждым милимметром проникновения.   
  
Эмоционально — он полностью под контролем чужого нутра,  _нежного, тугого и теплого кольца, обладающего им дюйм за дюймом_ , и Мэттью испытывает великолепное чувство эротической уязвимости. Его член настолько восприимчив сейчас, что резинка почти не мешает распознавать текстуру стенок, гладящих ствол, тонкости смазки и внутренней температуры. Наступающая за осознанием нахождения в чужом теле мысль о том, что он делает Уилла Грэма омегой, отзывается в Мэттью вдохновением. Он знает, что должен сделать: инстинкты  _бросают ему вызов_ , требуют, командуют...   
  
Мэттью толкается глубже,  _пробивая мембрану_ , и Уилл под ним дергается с хриплым вскриком, медленно выгибается и заводит руку под подушку; зажмуривается, сжав зубы и отвернув голову.   
  
Мэттью про себя радуется идее с обезболивающим. Он бездумно утешает Уилла, обещает, что боли больше не будет: хвалит его, и благодарит, и бессильно восхищается; целует, придерживая за щетинистые щеки, отвлекая от дискомфорта движениями языка во рту и облизыванием контура губ. Когда это не действует, Мэттью пробует несколько расслабленных примеривающихся толчков, встревоженно наблюдая за реакцией.  ~~Это должно отвлечь от боли~~. Акцентирующе вжимается в конце каждого.   
  
Постепенно Уилл все-таки расслабляется и отвечает ему, касаясь рук Мэттью, будто хочет сжать на них пальцы или, наоборот, отвести от себя. Когда омега начинает гладить его по спине, придерживать за бедра и задницу, Мэттью берет его под подколенные связки и забрасывает объемные икры себе на пояс, чтобы внушить ощущение надежности.   
  
Он гладит Уилла по груди, скользит ладонью к основанию горла, по шее, и то, как омега поворачивает голову вслед за его движением, не распахивая глаз, и его обсценно раскрытый, дивно расчерченный рот... Мэттью остро чувствует себя недостойным.   
  
~~Псом в святыне~~.   
  
Уилл смотрит на него из-под полуприкрытых век. Мэттью видит, как он просит одними губами: «сильнее». Вслед за этим Уилл впивается пальцами в мышцы на его лопатках с натужным стоном, стискивает его ногами, как берет туловище в захват, потому что Мэттью подается внутрь плавным и сильным волнистым движением, выгибаясь всем телом.   
  
— Вот так?..   
— Г-господи, блядь, да! Да!  
  
Мэттью успокаивающе целует Уилла, оставаясь в нем по самое основание. Он чувствует спокойствие и столько любви, столько любви к нему,  ~~он и не знал, что она в нем есть~~.   
  
— Тш-ш-ш. Значит, будет так.   
  
В доказательство своих слов Мэттью вжимается в Уилла тазом и поводит им из стороны в сторону, придерживая омегу за поясницу, и, когда он отводит бедра назад, Уилл подается вслед за ним и это бесценно  ~~и они и впрямь действуют как партнеры~~. Мэттью растирает его грудь, сжимает плечи, просто не может отвести от Уилла руки, как зачарованный.   
  
Он трахает Уилла Грэма и время замедляется вплоть до достижения момента, в котором Мэттью, выдыхающий воздух хриплыми рывками, точно определяет, что достигнута точка невозвращения.   
  
На шее у Уилла резко расчерчиваются жилы, изнутри его охватывают спазмы, и Мэттью чувствует их вместе с ним — сокращение каждой мышцы, отбирающее контроль у них обоих, порождающее покалывание у основания черепа и в кончиках пальцев, смещающееся через ноги, руки, сквозь лицо и шею, вниз, через плечи и по спине, оставляя позади себя глубокую релаксацию и силу, все собирается у основания, переходит в теплое накаливание внутри, в нагнетение жара и давления в стволе, удваивающихся, нет, утраивающихся в уздечке...   
  
Мэттью вцепляется в Уилла крепче.  
  
Господи Иисусе.   
  
Как же...  ~~какжеонпрекрасенсейчас~~  —   
_сверхинтенсивный всплеск ощущений в несколько секунд_  —  
будто отрывается кусок души.   
  
Онемение охватывает все его тело, а в душе возникает чувство потери, словно после петли на русских горках.   
  
Мэттью трахает Уилла еще немного: медленно и нежно, короткими движениями, хоть возросшая чувствительность и делает его движения почти болезненно неприятными.  ~~С узлом было бы иначе~~.   
  
На резервуаре отправляющегося в унитаз презерватива оказывается немного крови. В миске собралась пара горок пепла. Дождь все никак не кончается. Мэттью чувствует себя уставшим, как после нескольких часов тренировки.  ~~Нельзя засыпать~~. Он ложится обратно к Уиллу на койку: только на одну минуту, всего одну.   
  
Он липкий и горячий,  ~~это Мэттью согрел его~~ , и когда Мэттью утыкается носом ему в загривок, ему кажется, что запах омеги изменился. В лучшую сторону.   
  
Мэттью хотел бы пролежать с ним остаток ночи, как диктует альфа. Хотя бы дать Уиллу остаться в этой камере, не вести обратно в подвал. Или вывести по тем коридорам, которыми они шли, на свободу прямо сейчас. Он предлагает это Уиллу, оглаживая его влажный висок сквозь одолевающую сонливость.   
  
— В такой дождь? — зевок. — Не дури.   
— Я серьезно, ми... Уилл.  
  
Мэттью прекращает ласку, на что Уилл чуть поворачивает голову к нему:  
— Я тоже. Не знаю насчет тебя, но я не считаю себя в состоянии принимать такие решения. Черт, да я вряд ли даже смогу встать так, чтобы не истечь смазкой, — ворчит он низким голосом и почему-то Мэттью снова ловит себя на мыслях  _о доме_ , и без слов стискивает омегу в объятиях, вжимаясь в него, в растерянности от охватывающих чужих для него чувств.   
  
Уилл не пугается его жеста. Он терпит крепкий обхват поперек груди, не пытаясь поменять положение, даже гладит Мэттью по руке минуту или чуть дольше. А потом легко сжимает его запястье и говорит:  
— Нам лучше начать собираться. Охранники, должно быть, скоро вернутся обратно.   
  
**fin.**


End file.
